


Bared

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing the wound in "Works of Mercy." Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bared

He removes his shirt.  
His words are pure bravado, but the eyes are dark and haunted.  
There’s the bandage on his chest as well, he’s hurt even if he won’t admit it.  
Toby removes the bandage, strips away the layers and reaches for the heart of the matter.  
He kisses the wound, still bloody and raw.  
There’s enough love for that still.  
He always did see through the lies, at least after the betrayal.  
He loves, and will always love the man under all the masks, and layers of lies.  
He will always reach for him, until something tears them apart.


End file.
